


Esurience

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: 155 word mid-episode for 'Tooms'.





	Esurience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Esurience

## Esurience

### by bcfan

TITLE: Esurience  
AUTHOR: bcfan   
FEEDBACK: WEBSITE: [bcfanfic.tripod.com](http://bcfanfic.tripod.com)/  
SUMMARY: 155 word mid-episode  
SPOILERS: Tooms  
**RATING: PG**  
DEDICATION: to Sybil, my ever-patient and generous beta 

* * *

I am the tragic hero in a novel that no one wants to read. 

Unique in the universe, I ask only for my timeless life to be undisturbed during its feeding cycle. And it's starvation time again. I'm plagued by incessant thoughts of food and eating. Some might consider my behaviour esurient, but to me this long-drawn-out ritual is as natural as the inexorably moving clock that governs my life. 

Why must these social burdens be forced upon me, a god among mortals? 

So I stalk the stalker, much like a proud lion must sometimes turn and swat down a usurper. I could kill him and feast - but there might be unwanted consequences. Instead, I cleverly frame him, playing the victim. And some think I have no self-control. 

I know the path back to his shabby abode - I'll return for him in the next cycle. The harvest will be all the sweeter for the wait. 

* * *

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to bcfan


End file.
